House & Cuddy's Heads
by Sara Kovac
Summary: Basado en el 4x15, House's Head. Algunas escenas del capítulo interpretadas desde el punto de vista de House y Cuddy. Huddy principalmente.


_Porque aquí fue donde empecé y siempre gusta regresar a casa._

_Dedicado a todos los housianos que lo leáis. _

-Continúa...

Está mirándola a los ojos, la perfección de su espalda descubierta al abrirse el cierre del sujetador. La tiene donde nunca habría imaginado tenerla, al menos no desde hace mucho tiempo. O quizá si lo había imaginado, pero se trataba de la típica imaginación tras la cual uno se decía "oh, venga, esto no sucederá", aunque eso no implicara que dejara de imaginarlo... en fin, ella estaba allí, semidesnuda, los ojos clavados en los suyos, aquel apunte de sonrisa entre irónica y, admitámoslo, lasciva. Él la mira, ávido de que continúe, de que oh, por favor, esto no pare, y entonces la expresión del rostro de Cuddy cambia y se vuelve real hasta un extremo que le hace saber que hasta las malditas fantasías no le hacen caso. Las muy cerdas.

-Te estoy distrayendo.

-¡Noo!

Echa la cabeza hacia atrás decepcionado y cabreado con su propio cerebro. Joder, uno debería poder controlar su propio cerebro. Pero no. Ahora Cuddy está sentada a su lado en el autobús vacío que sólo está dentro de su cabeza, perfectamente vestida con uno de sus impecables trajes del trabajo.

-¡Baila, mujer!

-Preferirías estar diagnosticando.- responde ella con su suficiencia habitual. Quizá más. Quizá esta maldita Cuddy es capaz de ser más poderosa en sus fantasías que en la realidad.

-¡He gritado que no!

-Y tu propio subconsciente te ha ignorado.- fastidiado, House aparta el brazo que rodeaba sus hombros. Vaya mierda de subconsciente.- Prefieres fantasear sobre encontrar síntomas. Así de hecho polvo estás.

Incluso dentro de su cabeza, Cuddy es capaz de conocerle mejor de lo que se conoce él mismo. O quizá, simplemente, es que ella está dentro de su cabeza. Siempre lo ha estado.

- - - -

-Estaré en el sofá, con una pistola en el regazo.

Sonríe de puro cansancio tras meterlo en la cama. Con la victoria íntima que siente alguien que tras mucho esfuerzo ha conseguido algo durísimo e imposible que sabe perfectamente que no durará demasiado. Lo de la pistola es mentira. Lo intentaría si tuviera una, pero duda mucho que House se achantase ante una pistolita de nada.

-¿Preocupándote por mí?

Oh, y ahí está él. Con esa pose melodramática de estar fingidamente conmovido, poniéndoselo difícil, como siempre. Tiene ganas de mandarlo al infierno. No ha servido de nada ponerle una enfermera y un guardia. Al menos, piensa conteniendo un suspiro en el pecho, lo de desmayarse al salir de la bañera y vomitarle encima sólo ha sido un susto. De los gordos, pero sólo un susto. Fractura de cráneo y él... así de imparable, a quién se le ocurre. Menos mal que tiene la cabeza dura y le ha servido para algo.

Lo dicho. Tiene ganas de mandarlo al infierno. Pero se siente incapaz. Intenta recordar una sola de las veces en las que ha conseguido hacerlo, y no lo consigue. Al menos no consigue recordar ninguna en la que le mandase al infierno de verdad, con todas las de la ley.

-Asegurándome de que no intentas cojear hasta el borde del abismo. Duerme un poco.

Observa el rostro de House cuando la oye hablar. Parece un poco decepcionado, sorprendido quizá de que esta vez ella no le deje pasar por ahí. Como un niño, una vez más. Cuando ha comprendido que por esta vez mamá tiene el poder... pero piensa que esto no va a acabar así.

Y como si de un niño se tratase, le apaga la luz de la habitación. Se aparta hasta el fondo del pasillo, pero no se marcha. Atisba su silueta en la oscuridad y lo ve arrebujarse en la cama. Sin una duda más. Sin una protesta.

Deja caer los hombros, se relaja, y camina lentamente hasta derrumbarse en el sofá. No está allí porque sepa que es la única que puede controlarle en este momento, sino porque necesita estar allí. Porque vivirá con la angustia toda la noche si no puede levantarse y asomarse a la habitación para asegurarse de que está bien. Porque no se lo perdonaría si la necesitase y ella no estuviese a su lado.

- - - -

-No ha sido sólo un sueño, ni una fantasía, ni un viaje al país de las maravillas por drogas.- dice a la vez que se calza.

No sabe si ha sido por el golpe o qué demonios, pero esta vez Freud y sus secuaces tienen toda la razón del mundo, y las respuestas no están en el consciente, sino en el inconsciente. Lo que ha visto (si se le puede decir así) significa algo y necesita precisar qué es. Si ella no hubiera estado allí, habría sido mucho más fácil. Vestirse y adelante, al hospital. Pero en el fondo, despertar y tener alguien a quien contarle lo que había sentido tenía sus ventajas.

-¿Entonces el conductor del autobús con la burbuja de aire es sólo una coincidencia?

Sigue allí, por supuesto. Con una mano apoyada en la cama y otra en su cadera, perfectamente lúcida y despejada y ayudándole a atar cabos. De alguna manera, presiente él, intentando que ate unos cabos que no le obliguen a echarse a la calle. Preocupada por él. O intentando que no se acerque al borde, lo que viene a ser lo mismo.

-No, la burbuja no causó el accidente, el accidente causó la burbuja- termina de atarse los cordones y se levanta.- No había reflejo mioclónico. Vi algo más en alguien más.

Y sin embargo, piensa, no está parándole ciegamente e impidiéndole que se vaya sin más. Está dejándole que se explique. Está dándole una oportunidad. Eso significa que cree en el y es algo por lo que le estará agradecido, aunque no lo diga en voz alta.

-Tú no te vas.

Mierda, ahora que empezaba a pensar bien de ella.

-¿Es lo más peligroso que un paciente podría hacer?- le pregunta a la vez que se pone el tensiómetro en el brazo, sabiendo que ahora sí que está caminando hacia el borde. Al menos, hacia el borde de la paciencia de Cuddy. Aunque en el fondo ése es un borde bastante ancho.- Cuando su cerebro está a punto de romperse.

-Frecuencia cardíaca elevada, al igual que la tensión... por eso necesitas parar.

Eso es lo que ella argumenta, y antes de que tenga tiempo de detenerla (aunque tampoco hace mucho por la labor) la encuentra alargando la mano y tomándole el pulso en la carótida. Ojalá el maldito contacto de la mano de ella en su cuello no le dispare el pulso y conlleve otra complicación más, por si fueran pocas. Eso es lo que él pensaba que iba a ocurrir, pero no. Al contrario. Sentir a ella tocándole, tocarla a ella, le libera un poco de la tensión.

-En lugar de dormir, voy a estar dando vueltas por el apartamento intentando descifrar esa visión.- la reta.

Cuddy está demasiado ocupada controlando su pulso y el segundero del reloj, que descansa en la cara interior de su muñeca. Él observa su expresión de concentración y por eso le pilla por sorpresa cuando habla.

-¿Por qué te importa tanto?

No lo sabe. En realidad no lo ha sabido nunca. Porque es un reto, quizá, o porque hay algo en su interior que le incita a resolverlo, que le angustia y le obliga a investigar hasta el final. Por eso quiere saberlo. Porque nunca se ha sentido tan compelido a resolver un diagnóstico. Tan involucrado personalmente.

-No lo sé.- responde, antes de detenerse en divagaciones innecesarias.- ¿Ritmo cardíaco?

Y ve en el rostro de ella una expresión de decepción y resignación que le causa un pequeño nudo bien adentro.

-Uno veintisiete.

-¿Presión sanguínea?

No tiene tiempo. Y ya ella está segura de que no le detendrá. Y él sabe que no se va a detener, así que cuando antes, mejor. Ella va a por el fonendoscopio sin mediar palabra y él continúa hablando, porque lo necesita. Porque necesita justificarse ante ella. Y se odia por eso, pero no puede evitarlo.

-Memoria contextual.- dice.- Necesito volver a ese autobús con los otros 31 pasajeros para recordar qué y a quién vi.

Ella regresa a su lado y mientras dispone las cosas le lanza esa mirada escéptica, tan propia de ella, que le da la sensación de que todo está bien, de que es normal, de que no tiene ese misterio que resolver ahí fuera lo antes posible.

-No voy a llamar a todas las víctimas del accidente sólo porque te hayas vuelto loco.- dice, en ese tono de "ni hablar" al que está acostumbrado. Igual que está acostumbrado a que acabe cediendo.

-Puede que no necesite a las víctimas reales.

Hace una mueca, su dolorida (eso también tiene que admitirlo) cabeza dándole ya frenéticas vueltas al plan para que ella vuelva a concedérselo. Y se lo concederá, seguro. Porque tiene poder sobre ella. Porque ambos, en cierto modo, tienen poder sobre el otro.

- - - -

Lo sabía. Sabía que ocurriría esto. Sabía que, joder, aquella locura ejercida sobre sí mismo iba a dar malos resultados. Las malditas pastillas para el Alzheimer... sólo Dios sabía cuántas se había tomado. Lo notó cuando lo vio tambalearse, la mirada empezándosele a desenfocar, las rodillas fallándole y cayendo al suelo.

Han sido Wilson y ella los primeros en inclinarse sobre él y comprobar que su corazón había dejado de latir. El miedo y la adrenalina le han recorrido las venas, y ha contenido un grito de frustración y rabia, a la vez que se decía que tendría que hacer hecho algo por impedirlo. Se jura que es la última vez que le dejará cometer una gilipollez parecida. Se jura que si se recupera no le quitará ojo de encima, que no cederá, Dios, esta vez no. Y el pensamiendo "si se recupera" hace que ella sienta como si el corazón también se le parase.

Se reparten las tareas de la estimulación cardiorrespiratoria sin palabras. Ella está arrodillada junto a su boca. Observa a Wilson asestar los golpes en el pecho de House y se inclina sobre sus labios, insuflándole aire. Se separa, de nuevo es el turno de él. Otro golpe. Comprueban el pulso y aún no vuelve. Contiene las lágrimas, no puede permitirse llorar. No tiene tiempo para permitirse un segundo de debilidad. No lo hará hasta que le vea abrir los ojos. Hasta que sienta su corazón latir de nuevo y le vea consciente y pueda gritarle lo imbécil que es y el maldito susto que les ha hecho pasar a todos, una vez más.

Vuelve a buscar su boca y espira. El aire de sus pulmones a los suyos. Dándoselo todo. Entregándole hasta el último soplo de su aliento. Ojalá esto fuese como los cuentos de hadas. El príncipe que besa a la princesa y esta despierta. O quizá en esta ocasión sea al revés.

Otro golpe y otra insuflación. Mantiene la mano sobre la frente de él, sobre la cabeza, manteniendo la vía aérea abierta y a la vez acariciándole sin darse cuenta.

Mira que unir por fin sus labios con los de él... y que sea para esto.

Entonces le siente, un pequeño espasmo que le agita, su pecho arqueándose hacia arriba. Está separada y ve sus ojos abrirse, con esa expresión de desconcierto y miedo que tienen todos los que han vuelto del otro lado.

Del borde, piensa.

-Está saliendo.- dice, con eficiencia, sin concederse aún tiempo para el alivio.

-Pulso fuerte.- oye decir.

Y entonces sí, entonces se rinde, clavando su mirada en la suya, o quizá es que ya no puede más y la voz se le quiebra cuando le riñe como puede.

-¡Idiota! Has hecho que se te pare el corazón.- y casi que se pare el mío.

Él sigue mirando hacia el techo, y entonces una palabra emana de sus labios.

-Amber.

Eso también la desconcierta a ella. Y más a Wilson.

-¿Qué?

No le atosigues, quiere decir, pero es incapaz. Quizá porque sabe que es la solución al misterio que atormentaba a House. Y una vez más se da cuenta de que le está dejando a él marcar el ritmo de la situación. Cuando debería decirle que se calle y descanse, no lo hace.

-Amber.- repite él.

Cuddy le toma la cabeza con delicadeza y le ayuda a incorporarse un poco. Cediendo una vez más. Pero qué coño. Sabe que precisamente ahora, cuando le ve vulnerable, cuando ha estado a punto de perderlo, no puede negarle nada. No tiene derecho a cabrearse. Tiene que estar agradecida porque él ha regresado.

-Estaba en el autobús.- dice él, ante la expectación de todos. Cuddy le ha apoyado suavemente la cabeza en sus rodillas.

-Casi te matas.- dice Wilson, en pleno estado de negación. Ella sabe que es cierto, que House nunca mentiría en esto. Ni siquiera se atrevería a alucinar con ello.- Ha sido todo por las drogas y tus fantasías.

-¿Has hablado con ella?- pregunta House, regresando a su terquedad habitual.

-Probablemente está trabajando... ella... tenía que llamarme, yo la llamé...- hace ademán de mirarse el reloj, la preocupación reflejada en su rostro.- Ella no llamó... Yo-yo-yo... ¿cómo podría ella...?

-No lo sé.- responde House.

Aún recupera el aliento, jadeante. Pero el centro de la conversación ahora es otro. Es Wilson. Es Wilson y su miedo, su sorpresa, su incomprensión mientras la doctora Hadley lee uno de los informes del accidente y coincide con la descripción de Amber.

-Estaba en el autobús conmigo.- dice House. Tiene que respirar hondo varias veces antes de hablar.- Es ella la que se muere.

Cuddy le dirige a Wilson una mirada preocupada y condolida. Y sin embargo, una de sus manos sujeta la cabeza de House mientras la otra siente el corazón (vivo, latiendo) dentro de su pecho. Y piensa con alivio egoísta que es ella, Amber, la que se está muriendo, y no él. No el hombre que descansa en su regazo ahora mismo.


End file.
